McKenzie Kenton
McKenzie "Mac" Kenton,, is an upcoming recurring character in Glee: The Next Generation. He made his debut in Season 3 as a NYADA hopeful and Aural Intensity member. He was a special guest star in Season 3 appearing in three episodes and his roles increased in Season 4 to a recurring character. He was set to shake up things up for Jaxon and James and also to provide some fresh competition for Jaxon (for NYADA) and New Directions (Regionals). By Season Four, he joined New Directions and was accepted into NYADA. McKenzie was created by JamesonOTP. Personality McKenzie is a sweet guy, but is extremely driven and an overachiever. His level of drive can be compared to Rachel Berry's. McKenzie is talented and will not take personal failure lying down. He is determined to bring Aural Intensity back to glory in his final year so that he can use that championship to help him get into NYADA. McKenzie is very campy and prefers Broadway numbers and big ballads. When with Aural Intensity, he is naturally inclined to take the reigns and lead them. Appearance McKenzie used to be pretty nerdy and was even more bullied than he is now. Sometime during his junior year, he bulked up a bit and got a new look. He's Aural Intensity's secret weapon due to his insane level of talent and sex appeal. Sexuality McKenzie is gay. He often displays more feminine and stereotypical gay mannerisms. He is also known to be campy and overdramatic, much like Kurt Hummel. History Jaxon Pierce and McKenzie were friends from the time they were twelve years-old. During Jaxon's freshman year at McKinley, he and McKenzie became an item. McKenzie was still nerdy and shy at this time. Toward the end of Freshman year, his father got a big job out of state and he had to move, forcing him and Jaxon to split up. They haven't kept in touch but may still harbor feelings for one another. Jaxon has not seen the new and improved McKenzie. McKenzie was revealed to be one of the few constant members in New Directions' big failure of a show choir during the year prior to Glee: The Next Generation. Not even his talent or drive could save New Directions before they feel apart, having to be rehauled the following year after his departure. Songs Solos: Season 3: #'The One That Got Away' (Show Choir Showdown) #'You Oughta Know '(Retro Regionals) Season 4: #'Break The Ice' (Gimme More) Solos (In A Duet): Season 3: #'Show Me How You Burlesque' with Jaxon, ''(Strength) Solos (In A Group Number) Season 3: #'Somebody That I Used To Know' ''with Jaxon & James, ''(Retro Regionals) #'Stay' ''with Kari Martinez & Aural Intensity, (Retro Regionals) Season 4: #'How Come You're Not Here? '(Now or Never) (with Lana, Kevin, Hallie, Evan, Ana, Natasha, James, Honey & Monique) #'Live While We're Young '(Now or Never) (with Adam, Nicole, Aldy, Taylor, Jaxon, Miles, Evan, Kevin & Bella) #'Ironic '(Jagged Little Pill) (with Evan, Natasha, James, Bella, Jaxon, Ana & Lucas) #'Without You '(When I'm Gone) (with Bella, Honey, Monique, James & Jaxon) #'Courtesy of The Red, White and Blue (The Angry American) '(The Price of Freedom) (with Rose, Hallie, Aldy, Kevin, Monique, Miles, Lucas & Adam) #'Cum On Feel The Noize '(Homecoming) (with Aldy, Bella, Adam, Lana, Evan, Monique, Jaxon, Honey, Nicole, Lucas & Natasha) #'Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) '(One Drunken Night) (with Ana, Jaxon, Aldy, Nicole, Honey, Miles, Evan, Lana, Taylor, Kevin & Monique) #'Battlefield '(Same Mistakes) (with Jaxon, Evan, James, Miles, Taylor, Aldy, Chuck, Bella, Lana, Ana, Natasha, Monique, Rose, Honey & Kevin) #'Retro Dance Freak '(Glee Goes GaGa) (with Miles, Evan, Jaxon, Taylor, Honey, Rose & Lana) #'I Do Not Hook Up' (In One Moment) (with Hallie, Miles, Evan, James, Lana, Honey & Jaxon) #'Everybody (Backstreet's Back) (Party Like It's Prom Night) (''with Evan, Kevin, Aldy & James) #'Abroad '(Barcelona Beat) (with Jaxon, Lana, James, Hallie, Miles, Honey, Evan, Rose, Kevin, Nicole, Adam, Ana, Reece, Bella, Natasha, Chuck, Monique & Ana) #'''Step Up (Barcelona Beat) (with Evan, Jaxon, James, Honey, Hallie, Nicole, Adam, Rose, Lana & Miles) #'Proud (Internationals Version)' (Barcelona Beat) (with James, Bella, Kevin, Ana, Adam, Taylor, Jaxon, Lana, Miles, Hallie, Evan, Honey, Aldy, Monique, Natasha, Nicole & Rose) Trivia *His middle name is Ryan Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students